Time Travel
Time travel is basically exactly what it says, moving through time (but not necessarily space), into the past or the future and back. When two sets of the same magical being (such as a witch from the past and the future) are living in the same time period only one of them can have & use their powers and this is the one from the past. If one goes back to see oneself as a child, only the child will have powers. If one travels back before one's conception then neither will have any powers. The direction of time travel also will affect how one exists in that period. For example, if one travels to the past then one will exist separate from their past self and the two sets of "selves" will have separate bodies. But, when one travels to the future they will possess their future living body. It is unknown what happens if one is dead in the future, presumably they would travel to another reality where they do exist. This could be a possible explanation for why Prue was able to travel into the future and possess her future body, living the life she would have lead even though in the real future she dies. This, of course, grants the person who is traveling to the future complete control of any and all future powers and powers they already have, unlike when traveling to the past as beings do not possess any powers since they then aren't born yet. however the powers of the beings are dormant when they travel into the past as some powers can be used and brought out with much practice as seen in All Halliwell's Eve when Cole was able to conjure a Athame. Because the being(s) is in the future, it is very likely that they will have highly advanced or more powers even, than in the time period they just left. This is because as time progresses powers advance into new and different powers. For example, a person traveling from the past with the power of Telekinesis may find that in the future they may find themselves with the power of Astral Projection and Advanced telekinesis as Prue did when she went to the future. The method used to travel in time may also cause the experience to vary. A good example of this would be that when The Charmed Ones used the spell "To Unbind A Bond" they did not retain their powers. However, when Chris and Bianca travel to the past using a different and more complex spell they do retain their powers. If one is using a cupid ring to time travel one's own body, and any one else whom they take with them, will be kept separate from any other versions of themselves they may encounter whether traveling to the past or future of either of their personal timelines. List Of Users * Witches (through spell or potion) * Coop (through ring) * Avatars * Gods * Cole Turner (Through Active Power and [[Centennial Charmed|Spell) * Belthazor * Angel of Destiny * Angel of Death * Billie Jenkins (Through her power of Projection) Category:Powers